I'm Tired Of Waiting For It
by Setsuna24
Summary: If left to Asami, nothing would ever change between them no matter how long he waited, someone had to give up his stubbornness and Akihito had decided he was going to have to be the one.


**AN: For serenyty82, joedgardhom, secret718, sekhmetrising, and existinnon…..HAPPY BIRTHDAY YA'ALL! **

**I know I am supposed to be updating some of my fics, but honestly I have not been able to work on my ongoing work because I seem to lack the inspiration for the at the moment and feel better working on oneshots. So be patient those of you waiting for updates, I will get there eventually. In the mean time enjoy my oneshots.**

**Also, I'm looking for a beta to look over my stuff before I post. If any of you know of someone or would like to help me out please PM me.**

**Happy V-Day!**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

*********VF*********

**I'm Tired Of Waiting For It**

Akihito was done with leaving things up to Asami; he knew it would never happen. He was bloody tired of it and was going to take matters into his own hands. If left to Asami, nothing would ever change between them no matter how long he waited, someone had to give up his stubbornness and Akihito had decided he was going to have to be the one. He knew that to leave it up to the man was fruitless, he might as well just sit down and wait until roots grew out of his ass, that is how long he would be hoping for words he knew would never come.

Damn if he didn't do this shit.

Damn if he left it all up to the coldhearted bastard.

Damn if he backed down now.

He grabbed the bundle and put it carefully inside of his backpack, last thing he wanted was to damage the stupid things on the day he was finally going to use them. They took forever to make and keeping them hidden from Asami had been so fucking strenuous to his heart and blood pressure that he did not want to risk any sort of damage. He was done, he was doing it and as long as he was going to get it done he might as well go all out with it.

He clicked madly on his laptop looking for a song with the theme he had chosen and wouldn't you know it, the very first song to come up was so damned girly and high-schoolly that it just made him laugh at the irony. He sure felt girly and high-schoolly at the moment, so he thought 'what the hell' and went with it, downloading it and getting it ready for the moment of revelation.

With half of his hard work concealed underneath his clothes and the other half in the backpack plus the song in his player and ready to go, he stepped out of the condo and went out to find his first accomplice of the night.

***VF***

A young man arrived at the alley behind the large communications and technology company, in the darkness he could see the outline of a slender man about his size looking away from him with his back toward the young man. Silently he approached the dark figure and tapped it on its right shoulder.

"Get away! I'll cut you!" Yelled the figure jumping away and turning around at the same time to land in a protective stance before its aggressor.

"Man, what. the. fuck?" The young man deadpanned watching his friend with un-amused eyes. "What was all that about?"

"The hell do you think it was about? I told you to call me and tell me when you were getting here and you didn't so I have been waiting in this dark alley for half an hour freaked out as shit that some thug was going to see me alone in the dark and strangle me just for kicks." His friend replied.

"You have a way too overactive imagination. Did you get what I asked you?"

"Yes, what do you want that for anyways? It's so big!"

"I- I'm throwing some old stuff out." He quickly said and his friend looked skeptic.

"Sure… that is quite a lot of stuff you are throwing out then." The sarcasm was dripping from friend's voice. "and the other stuff?"

"I'm doing something with it Ok."

"Sure, whatever you say. Anyways, I have it all over here. You can take the van and give it back tomorrow." He guided his friend to his navy blue van and gave him the keys.

The young man thanked him as he looked at the time on his watch, he still had fifty minutes until midnight, enough time to get things ready and leave the van at the meeting point for his next accomplice to pick it up. Getting into the van he thought about the plan, it was going swimmingly and no one suspected a thing. He drove away into the night knowing he would have twenty minutes at the meeting point to get the last part of his plan ready before the van was picked up.

***VF***

A bespectacled man stepped out his car thirty minutes before midnight and walked to the empty dark blue van parked a couple spaces away from his car, it was open. The man took the keys that laid on the driver's seat and went to check the back. He opened the back and saw the pools of intense red, he knew exactly what he had to do and immediately begun his task. Ten minutes later he got into the van and silently drove away into the night.

***VF***

Suoh was bored, today was a very slow day and the hours crawled by like a one legged fly. It was five minutes to midnight on a Friday. Normally Sion would still be crawling with patrons but he guessed most people were busy with their lovers since they would be forced to spend Saturday with their wives or husbands. Saturday was Valentine's Day after all, a day reserved for official significant others, and traditionally February thirteen and fifteen were left for the unofficial or secret lovers of those cheating on their official significant others so he had already expected it to be somewhat quiet.

Kirishima approached him about a delivery of some very precious and delicate goods and left hurriedly to solve an urgent issue with one of the book keepers, leaving him to take care of the delivery. Tiredly he led the man rolling the large box on a dolly to Asami's office. He had not been too happy when Kirishima stated that the delivery instructions called for Asami to open the box in private but the secretary had assured him that the package had been screened by him personally and deemed safe to present to their boss. Honestly, he had better things to do with his time than escort a damn box to Asami's office, but Kirishima had said it was very important that he made sure the box got to the boss at exactly midnight. Not one minute less and apparently not one minute more.

The large bodyguard sighed heavily as he waited outside his boss' office for the last minute to pass and his watch to mark twelve o'clock. Finally that large hand pointed to the twelve and he knocked on the door.

"Enter" Said Asami and dismissing the other man Suoh wheeled the dolly, large box and all, into the office.

***VF***

Asami watched his chief of security and personal bodyguard roll a red dolly into his office. Upon the dolly was the most confusing thing he had come across this day, a large box with a ridiculously large red bow and an even larger tag with his name printed on it. The word puzzled did not begin to fully express the state of his mind at that very moment. It was practically the middle of February and Valentine's Day was not until tomorrow so he was sure it was not for his birthday or the mentioned holiday. Besides, that box was absolutely huge and Akihito would never be able to buy him enough stuff to fill it.

"What is this?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

"It's a gift Asami-sama" His chief of security answered.

"I can see that. Who sent it?"

"I do not know Asami-sama, Kirishima brought it in saying he had examined the package already and that you would understand once you opened it. He also said you needed to open it in private. I think it's from him."

"Why?" That perfect eyebrow rose again in questioning confusion. Why would Kirishima buy him a gift and not want him to know it was from him?

"I have no idea." Suoh answered, he too had no idea what was going on.

Asami dismissed Suoh, who took the dolly with him, and approached the large box. He examined the large tag with his name; it was printed from a computer so there was no chance of finding out the sender from the penmanship. Slowly he pulled all the long pieces of red ribbon that made up the large bow which kept the box closed. At last the bow came undone and as he opened the cardboard flaps to peer inside a song that seemed to have come straight out of the fifties began playing and Akihito jumped out. He did not expect that… and it had startled the shit out of him.

***VF***

From his position inside the box, Akihito could hear Kirishima use all the red ribbon he had left in the back of the truck to make a bow to keep the box closed. He felt every single bump in the road as the secretary drove the van to Sion and heard Suoh's muttering as he was wheeled around the place.

When Suoh stopped, outside Asami's office he assumed since there was still one minute to midnight, Akihito began to panic. There was no way out of it now though, he had gone too far to back out and would have to go through with his plan. Exactly at midnight he heard Suoh nock on the door and felt the man wheel the box into the office. It was officially Valentine's Day and Asami was about to get his gift.

Asami and Suoh spoke and once the bodyguard was dismissed he heard Asami's footsteps come closer and the sound of the ribbon being untied. He made up his mind with a last thought of "holy shit I am doing it, it is too late now. I am telling Asami."

As soon as he saw a sliver of light he pressed play and jumped out. Yes, he was telling the man how he felt in the most ridiculous and corny way he could come up with and it would all be to the happy tune of "Stupid Cupid"…. The Mandy Moore version… it was far too late to want to die or be swallowed by the earth.

***VF***

His momentary lapse in composure was hidden behind his façade in less than a second and was promptly replaced with a very large and satisfied smirk. The explosion of pink, white, and red glitter, confetti, and squares of crepe paper that had accompanied Akihito as he had jumped out of the box was gently falling to the ground like sparkly and colorful snow.

This was definitely something he did not expect. How he enjoyed the way Akihito always managed to surprise him.

There, before him stood a very skimpy blond angel with large feathered wings singing just for him and shaking those delicious hips all over the place. Akihito wore an almost transparent little thong made up of fabric made to give the appearance of lots of small feathers pasted together. The straps that held the wings went from one shoulder to the ribs on the opposite side and crossed over the center of his naked chest forming and 'x' and which only served to draw his attention to the pink nipples. Other than those two things he wore white leather collar and nothing else. The crowning jewel of the attire however, in Asami's personal opinion, was the painted heart right over the left of Akihito's chest sporting 'Asami Ryuichi' written in large black bold letters at its center.

To Asami, it was like a masterpiece of black over blood red clearly stating who that heart belonged to. He growled with need to conquer and make true once more the claims of those little black letters. It was all making him so hungry for his lover that he barely found the restrain to listen to the words the boy was singing. He was glad he managed it though.

The rosy lips parted delivering Akihito's song and Asami listened to it as he took in the show.

"Stupid Cupid you're a real mean guy,  
I'd like to clip your wings off so you can't fly.

I am in love and it's crying shame  
&amp; I know that you're the one to blame!..."

Akihito was in love and he was telling him. He was telling Asami it was all his fault and damn if it did not fill him with triumph.

"You mixed me up for good right from the very start.  
Hey, go play Robin Hood, with somebody else's heart.  
You've got me jumpin' like a crazy clown,  
and I don't feature what you're putting down.  
Since I kissed his loving lips of wine,  
the thing that bothers me is that I like it fine  
hey, hey, set me free.  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me."

Asami laughed at this point, Akihito sure was acting like a lovesick fool and the golden eyed man loved it. He didn't even wait for the song to end, Asami had heard all he needed to and now was time to give his answer to this… love confession?

He pulled Akihito, wings and all, to his chest and kissed the blond with a passion he usually reserved for nights of long sexual exploration. His large hands dug into Akihito's hip and hair as he pulled the smaller body closer to his, at this moment even a centimeter of space between their bodies was too much by his standards.

Heatedly he explored Akihito's mouth with unrestrained abandon, wrenching whimpers from the other's throat as he surrendered to his lover's invasion. He turned Akihito around so fast that the poor boy's head was still spinning as Asami pressed him to the large mahogany desk. Asami pinched the rosy peeks on Akihito's chest as he pressed himself to the blonde's back uncaring of the wings against his chest. He nipped at the base of the neck and painted beautiful marks of possession on the soft skin as he sucked on it.

His hands caressed and explored every bit of exposed skin and when they had reached the skimpy feathery-looking thong they ripped it off the slender waist and threw it uncaringly on the floor.

Asami kissed his was down as he pushed Akihito forward to lean over the desk. From the neck, to between the wings, to the lower back, and over those lovely gloves all the while leaving marks of ownership on his trail. He knelt on the floor behind his lover and encouraged those lovely long legs further apart as he parted the soft mounds and proved at the treasure hidden between them with his skilled tongue.

Akihito whimpered, moaned, and pleaded for more but Asami was not in the mood to stop tasting his lover's most intimate place just yet. Slowly, tortuously so, he poked and prodded at the entrance with his tongue and one of his fingers. It was driving the blond mad and he knew it. He liked and fingered but Akihito wanted more, Asami made sure to excite him to the maximum but pulled back before driving him to completion. He made sure his teasing was not enough to push him over the edge but enough to drive him wild.

The photographer's entire body shook with need and his entire sensory system seemed to be on overdrive, he thought he might die if Asami did not let him come soon. Akihito was not aware of how long it had been since Asami had started teasing him but it felt like an eternity had passed and he desperately needed release.

Asami was beginning to near the edge of his control, he decided Akihito had had enough and began stretching him to accommodate the large size of his hard cock. As soon as he felt the ring of muscle give way and deemed Akihito ready enough he stood from his kneeling position and freed his manhood from the confine of his pants. He sunk himself into his lover's tight entrance and took a moment to savor the feel of that soft and warm flesh around him as Akihito trembled, moaned, and screamed from coming at being entered by Asami. Softly, almost imperceptibly, he whispered 'me too' into his lover's ear, then he began to move… and he fucked Akihito like an animal as feathers flew all over the office from his wild thrusting against his lover's body. Kirishima would be pissed, but Asami could not give a shit. Today he was truly fucking an angel and he would never let it fly away from him.

*********VF*********

**Thank you for all the support! I am working on more oneshots and a couple sequels. I also have half of next chapter for Secret Admirer, 2K for Host Nights, and the outline for next chapter of Video-calls so I hope to get those posted in a timely fashion. **

**Setsuna**


End file.
